The Letter
by anxious.soul
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been happily dating since the Battle of Hogwarts, that is until Draco breaks up with Harry, due to a letter. Both of them become sad and depressed, but not as much as Harry. Will Harry learn the truth? Will Draco rebel against the sender of the letter? Trigger Warnings: mention of abuse, swearing, self-harm, starvation, depression. DRARRY FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

I know that in my last fanfiction 'Quill's Accident' I said that I was working on another Guardian's of the Galaxy fanfic, but whilst that is true, I doubt it will be posted anytime soon as I have gotten back into the Harry Potter fandom (as you can see).

 **BIT** **OF BACKGROUND INFO:** Anyway, hope you enjoy this, it is set in the eighth year so after the war and all that stuff, Draco and Harry have also been together since the Battle of Hogwarts, but they have been in love for ages.  
Some people who died in canon might still be alive, I'll mention it in the chapters if they are obviously, speaking of which Snape will be alive and nicer as he hasn't got the burden of working for both sides on his shoulders.

 **WARNINGS:** Self-harm, depression, starving one's self, swearing, mention of abuse.

 **Key:  
Books**(not the actual ones just ones I have made up),  
 _letters,  
_ "speech",  
'thoughts'

* * *

"Hey Draco!" Harry said as he pecked his boyfriend's cheek, Draco smiled at the boy but his smile didn't reach his eyes.  
"Harry, I need to talk to you," Draco mumbled into the smaller boys hair, his grey eyes surveyed the Great Hall and as he noticed everyone was watching them, he added, "in private."

"Sure Draco," Harry replied as he took the blonde's hand and led him outside.

"What's wrong Drake?" Draco loved Harry's 'nickname' for him, so by using it, Harry had unknowingly made this situation more difficult for Draco.  
Draco led them further away from the Great Hall until they were outside on the grounds of Hogwarts. They stood in silence staring at each other for a few minutes as the cold wind slapped against them every so often. Harry broke the silence by going to touch Draco's pink cheek, he, however, was not expecting his hand to be slapped away by the blonde.

"Draco?" Harry said hesitantly.  
Willing himself to not look into Harry's gorgeous, innocent, emerald eyes and stumble over his words. Draco spoke, the cruel tone was one that Harry hadn't heard in a long time.

"We're over."  
"What?" Harry croaked out as he tried to keep the tears that so desperately wished to fall back, "Why?"

"Because I hate you. You were simply a toy to play with. You are so innocent making it so easy to fool and manipulate you. So desperate for love, something you don't know about, making it all the easier to fool you. Be realistic Potter, who would want to date such a broken, foolish boy." Draco sneered before walking away. He didn't once look back to the boy he had broken, he was unable to see Harry's heartbroken face and tearful emeralds.

Draco waited until he was in the safety of his dorm before he put up a silencing spell around his bed and collapsed on it. Then he broke down. Sobbing behind closed curtains, none of his heart-shattering sobs could be heard by his roommates, who later came in not bothering the bawling boy.  
Draco managed to cry himself to sleep clutching a piece of parchment that contained elegant, cursive writing of words that had caused Draco to break up with the one person he loved more than anything.

After Draco walked away, leaving Harry heartbroken and confused on the grounds, the boy had remained in the whipping wind paralysed. Only when the sky had begun to growl and cry did Harry move. The wet boy walked straight to his dorm and had a shower to get warm as he knew his roommates weren't going to be up for at least an hour. The raven haired boy got dressed in his pyjama bottoms and a random top he had found on the floor. Wrapping himself in his invisibility cloak and casting a silencing spell around his bed, he then collapsed onto said bed. Knowing no one would be able to hear or find him due to the spell and cloak, everything he had been hiding behind his mask for the past 45 minutes came rushing out like a broken dam.

No one had realised anything was wrong until two days later. This was because the day Draco had broken up with Harry had in fact been the 30th of October. The next day was, in fact, Halloween, the day that Harry lost his parents and caused him to be the Boy-Who-Lived. So everyone thought it was obvious that Harry would want to be alone, therefore no one bothered him.

But then on the 1st of November, everyone realised that something most definitely was wrong with the boy.

"Oh hello Draco. Do you need me to get Harry?" Hermione said as she let the blonde into the Gryffindor tower like she would often do.

"No. I'll go to him." He said in a blank tone. Hermione frowned as she watched him head up to the eighth year boy dorm.

"Potter." Draco said into the room but had no response, "Harry?"

"Dra…co?" Harry said poking his head through his curtain.  
"I want my stuff back," Draco demanded, refusing to acknowledge Harry's red eyes along with the bags beneath them on top of his unhealthy pale skin. Harry's eyes flashed with disappointment before he slowly walked over to his trunk and pulled out several of the blondes jumpers and tops.  
"Here," Harry said with his voice cracking. Draco grabbed them and left. everyone's inquiring stares as he walked through the common room and out of the portrait.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Hermione asked the pale boy as he came down from his dorm.

"I am fine 'Mione." Harry said with a small pained smile, before Hermione could question him anymore, the boy had already disappeared.

Harry had headed to the Room of Requirement, he didn't know why but he felt that he needed to go there. The room changed into a library and Harry looked amongst the books, he grabbed a few that caught his eye and the ones he chose were rather worrying.

They were:

 **Getting Over Your Ex by Galia Afflictus**

 **Bodily Harm and How To Hide It by Serlin the Sufferer**

 **Emotion Control: Hiding Your Feelings From Others by Dinav Larva**

 **What To Say So They Think You Are Fine by Hali the Concealer**

Harry then spent the rest of the day reading through them. It was easy to say that Harry wasn't taking the break up well.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
'Afflictus' means 'heartbroken' in Latin**  
 **'Larva' means 'mask' in Latin**

 **I know it was short -it pained me to upload it this short but it was a good place to stop I think.**  
 **This most likely won't be a long fanfiction, probably three chapter** , **unless you guys want me to continue (and I have some idea of what else to add).  
**

 **Also if you guys have any other ideas for what I could call this fanfiction then please let me know, my other ideas were 'Break Up Make Up' although I don't really like that one and 'Free Will'**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **BIT** **OF BACKGROUND INFO:** Anyway, hope you enjoy this, it is set in the eighth year so after the war and all that stuff, Draco and Harry have also been together since the Battle of Hogwarts, but they have been in love for ages.  
Some people who died in canon might still be alive, I'll mention it in the chapters if they are obviously, speaking of which Snape will be alive and nicer as he hasn't got the burden of working for both sides on his shoulders.

 **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:** Self-harm, depression, starving one's self, swearing, mention of abuse.

 **Key:  
Books**(not the actual ones just ones I have made up),  
 _letters,  
_ "speech",  
'thoughts'

* * *

It only took a few days for everyone to learn that Harry and Draco were no longer together, but no one knew the truth, which caused rumours to fly. One rumour, in particular, caught everyone's attention and turned the vast majority of Hogwarts students against Harry. Although, not that anyone had noticed, but the older Slytherin's weren't being cruel to Harry, sometimes they were his protectors, they had -without Harry's knowledge- protected the smaller lad from a hex or curse. The rumour itself was so ridiculous but it had managed to turn practically everyone against the boy and no one was saying that it was a lie. Rumour was that Harry had been abusive and manipulative towards Draco, which was most definitely was not true if anything that's what Draco had done to Harry -or so he said. But the rumour wasn't what hurt Harry -he was used to it, what hurt him the most was how easy it still was for people to turn against Harry because of what someone -who wasn't him- had said. It was fourth and fifth year all over again! Ron had just abandoned Harry like he had in fourth year, Hermione just ignored him, whenever he was passing her in the hall, she would just bow her head and refuse to make eye contact also like in fourth year, disappointing Harry most as he expected more from her. The only people that talked to him other than the professors was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Harry was verbally abused and sometimes physically in the halls and corridors. People shouted at him, often pushed him into the wall or to the ground. But he did not retaliate. That was until someone made an offhanded comment about his parents and Sirius. Harry didn't mean to but as he whipped around -showing more energy in that second than he had for the past few weeks- and as soon as he looked at the person who had spoken, the boy had been flung into the wall by Harry's magic.

"Professor! Professor! Did you see what he just did?" The boy cried to Professor Snape who had been watching the scene. Looking at the Ravenclaw Snape sneered,  
"Yes, Mr Deecea. 30 points from Ravenclaw for provoking a student and saying such disrespectful things about the deceased." As Snape turned his back he continued to speak, "Take off another 20 points for disrespecting my old best friend, Harry's mother." Harry smiled a little to himself before continuing to lesson.

Luna, the one person Harry mostly spoke to, clearly saw that Harry was not doing well. She saw that he had barely eaten anything in the past month -only enough to keep him functioning and living- which had made him unhealthily skinny and his cheeks had sunk in. His skin was pale like a ghost and to Luna, he looked like the living dead.

Luna could tell he was wearing a glamour, but she was confused as to why she could see through it. Maybe it was because she was close enough to him that it was obvious he wouldn't be doing well or maybe it was because one look in his emerald eyes, would show you just how broken he truly was and that no glamour could hide that pain. The blonde was curious to know who else had noticed, it seemed like no one had considering no one paid attention to the boy unless it was to taunt his. But Luna thought that Snape had noticed it considering he always looked at the boy as Harry pushed food around on his plate at dinner -which was the only meal he showed up for. Although, Snape could be watching because Harry always sat at the far end of the table, closest to the door, with Luna and sometimes Neville.

Neville knew that the rumour was false and he too was ashamed that people believed it. He was, however, mostly disappointed in Harry's supposed best friends, Hermione and Ron.

Neville himself tried to hang out as much as he could with Harry but he struggled with time. This was because Neville was helping Professor Sprout a lot in his spare time, he was essentially a teaching assistant. He was happy that Luna was there for Harry though.

Draco himself wasn't faring as well as it may seem. He was barely about the school, this meant that he didn't know about Harry's treatment, probably because everyone was quiet when around him. Draco didn't physically harm his body with not eating properly and mutilating his body (not that anyone knew) like Harry. He, however, physically exhausted himself by breaking anything and everything in the Room of Requirement before going to his room and crying himself to sleep.

Blaise and Pansy, Draco's closest friends, just watched this all happen. They saw beneath Harry's glamour and watched as the boy slowly crumbled away and they watched as Draco destroyed himself.

"Hello, Harry." Luna said as she sat next to the boy at dinner one day, "You need to eat more" she reprimanded

"Hi, Luna. I'm not hungry" he said tiredly, he didn't expect the peculiar blonde to suddenly shout at him, no one did.

"No Harry! I have watched as you slowly destroy yourself because Draco was not man enough to stay with you! I have watched as you break because this school are backstabbing arseholes who forget everything you have done for them and that anytime someone else says something against you, it turns out to be false! I've watched as your so called best friends have abandoned you to battle depression on your own -despite the fact that I have been here. And I have had it!" She yelled, Harry kept his head bowed.

"Trying to get more attention Potter! Loony, nothing is wrong with the attention seeker." A Gryffindor yelled but shut up at Luna's glare

"Maybe that's because you don't use your eyes well enough! Harry show them, take off your glamour."

Harry's eyes widened 'how had Luna known' he thought. But he didn't do as she asked and walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares of concern and the glares of hate.

Harry hurried to his dorm room and closed the door, before sliding down it and having a panic attack.

'How did Luna know? When had she found out? How long has she known? Do others know? I am fine, I am fine. I am alright. Nothing is wrong with me. I am used to this. Nothing is new. The abuse is normal. I lived through it for 16 years oh so. This is nothing compared to that. I am fine. Everything is fine.' His thoughts ran crazy as he began to pace.

He ran to the bathroom and locked the door with his wand. In his haste he knocked things over, throwing things from his cupboard in the bathroom. He found it. Placing it on the counter, he stared into the mirror and watched as his glamour fell. Gone was the healthy boy and in his place was a broken, dead looking creature. Harry's breathing had slowed down but not to the normal amount.

The raven haired boy removed his clothes until he was standing in nothing but his boxer shorts.

He grabbed the sharp silver razor blade and stared at it. His eyes darted to his reflection in the mirror and the blade like a panicked animal. Looking from his healed but scared thighs, to his stomach that was littered with healing cuts, to his wrists that were littered in fresh, red cuts. He took the blade and slashed it across his stomach, then his thighs and then he began to slash his arms and wrists. He hadn't realised how badly he had cut until he began to feel dizzy from the blood loss. Looking down he saw and heard the blood dripping to the ground. Then there was darkness and a loud THUD.

When Harry had rushed out of the hall, Luna just stared at him sadly. She noticed Draco staring at her and she glared with so much hate at the boy before going over and slapping him. Draco slowly brought his hand to his burning cheek and looked at the girl who was acting so out of character, he saw that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"I hope you're happy." Is all she said before running out, presumably after Harry.

Severus Snape stood up and followed after the girl with his billowing robes following the rushing man. Luna had gone to the Gryffindor Tower he assumed and headed in that direction. Telling the Fat Lady to let him in as he heard a faint scream, Snape rushed to the eighth year boys bathrooms, where he found Luna cradling an unconscious and bloody Harry.

"Sir sir, please. Please do something. Please. Oh, Merlin Harry. This is my fault. Oh, I'm so sorry. Oh please. Please help. Sir. Sir. Please." She rambled hysterically. In one quick motion, he had Potter in his arms and was practically running to the hospital wing with Luna following.

"Poppy!" Snape shouted for the Matron who came hurrying out. She gasped at the sight of Harry and then at Luna who was acting so out of character.

"Severus please give Miss Lovegood a calming potion and a sleeping potion. Do lay down here Miss Lovegood. Don't worry Mr Potter will be fine." Severus gave the blonde the instructed potions, she drank them before falling asleep in the bed next to Harry's.

"Severus, you need to get Minerva. Don't worry he will live, although if you had gotten to him about 5-10 minutes later, then he might not have made it…" Poppy said as she cast a spell on Harry and started to heal him.

"I shall return shortly." Is all Snape said before he was rushing back to the Great Hall to get McGonagall.  
Upon reaching the doors, Severus straightened up his clothes and walked calmly but quickly to the Headmistress at the Staff table, bending down, he whispered into her ear

"Madam Pomfrey requires you in the Hospital Wing." At her questioning glance, he continued "It concerns Mr Potter." Her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Now that you have all eaten and had dessert I need you all to retire to your houses." Confused the students complied. Minerva and Severus then rushed away and headed to the Hospital Wing, not noticing the sort of new professor that was following them with a worried glance as he had heard the conversation and had been worried about the boy for the past month as every time he saw the boy he could smell blood.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
I know it's a quick update but I got the idea last night whilst I was trying to sleep, although I can't remember all of it which is a shame 'cause it was a good idea -well I think it was.**

 **Do any of you have an idea as to who the professor is? Comment in your reviews who you think it is.**

 **Thank you for your review:  
delia cerrano**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **BIT** **OF BACKGROUND INFO:** Anyway, hope you enjoy this, it is set in the eighth year so after the war and all that stuff, Draco and Harry have also been together since the Battle of Hogwarts, but they have been in love for ages.  
Some people who died in canon might still be alive, I'll mention it in the chapters if they are obviously, speaking of which Snape will be alive and nicer as he hasn't got the burden of working for both sides on his shoulders.

 **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:** Self-harm, depression, starving one's self, swearing, mention of abuse.

 **Key:  
Books**(not the actual ones just ones I have made up),  
 _letters,  
_ "speech",  
'thoughts'

* * *

"Oh dear lord!" Minerva gasped the moment she entered the Hospital Wing and saw the Gryffindor, "He was hiding all of this under a meer glamour?"

"Yes, he was Minerva." Poppy answered the rhetorical question,

"Oh forgive me James, Lily, Sirius. I should've realised sooner." Minerva, Poppy and Severus whipped around at the sound of a male's voice that came from the door.

"It is not your fault Remus. You are still recovering and you have a lot on your mind with Teddy and all. If anything we should've realised sooner." McGonagall said as the brown haired werewolf walked towards the bed.

"What are the symptoms, Poppy?" Remus asked

"Mr Potter has lost a lot of blood from inflicting cuts on his wrists, thighs and stomach. He hasn't been eating well either hence his smaller frame and sunken in cheeks. Severus, I will need you to brew him some nutrient potions for him to take before each meal. He will be on a strict diet of a sort. He must eat at breakfast, lunch and dinner, he should also have a few snacks in between each meal, along with the three nutrient potions he must take."  
"I will get on with them immediately," Severus said as he left to start brewing.

"Anything else Poppy?"  
"Yes. He will need counselling, I know he won't like it but he needs to talk to someone about everything."  
"I could do that if he would like," Remus said and the others agreed that Remus would be good for that.

"Now that is all. Please, may you leave? Miss Lovegood should be waking up soon too, so I will send her your way to talk about what has been happening." Poppy mentioned before practically shooing them out.

"Miss Lovegood. How are you feeling?" Minerva said as she let the young blonde into her office that used to be Dumbledore's.  
"I am feeling more relaxed it seems as though the Trepidans have cleared."

'Well, at least she is back to her normal self' McGonagall thought as the girl mentioned the strange creatures that only she knew about.  
"That is good. Can you tell me why Mr Potter is in the Hospital Wing?"  
"That is because Draco Malfoy broke up with Harry in such a horrible way, I think it was because of the Coercitor's. Then a rumour was spread like vines and the lions, badgers and eagles turned against Harry. I could see beneath his glamour and I wanted him to get help. But I just pushed him further over the edge."  
"I see. Miss Lovegood, none of this is your fault." The Headmistress said, "Now something needs to be done so I am going to call the students to go to the Great Hall if I was you I would head down or at least cover my ears."

"I will head down to the Hall Professor," Luna said before leaving and allowing Minerva to make the announcement via a Sonorous charm.

"Everyone be quiet," Minerva said sternly as the school chattered when they entered the hall, they immediately shut their mouths and looked at the woman who was frowning deeply at them.

"I have never been so disappointed with the students of this school. After everything Mr Potter has done to protect you, to save you. You still turn against him. You trust others words over his own. I am ashamed to be the headmistress of a school with such cruel and traitorous students. Because of Mr Malfoy breaking up with Mr Potter and all of your actions, the very boy who saved you is in the hospital wing after being so close to death. I hope you are happy with your actions." The old woman said before she left the Hall.

The great Hall exploded with voices, everyone shouted accusations at one another. Draco, however, sat in shock as tears began to fall. He placed a hand over his mouth at the realisation that the boy he loved had almost died. Standing up quickly, Draco ran from the room, not realising the letter he dropped as he left.

Blaise had watched Draco begin to tear up and cry. He had watched the letter that had fallen and had picked it up, he had seen Draco read that letter before he had broken up with Harry. So without any shame, he read it and was appalled by the poisonous content inside.

Harry was awake. He didn't speak or acknowledge anyone or anything. He simply stared out the window.

"Mr Potter, I need you to work with me here. Were you trying to take your life?" Poppy asked the mute boy who just shook his head no.

"Mr Zabini, what are you doing in here? No one is allowed in here to see Mr Potter yet."  
"Please Madam, I just need to speak to him quickly."  
"Fine. You have 5 minutes." She replied seemingly tiredly.

Blaise walked over to the boy who hadn't moved an inch since he had arrived, he stood by the bed.

"Hey, Harry." The boy continued to stare out the window as though he was no longer there with reality, but Blaise knew he was, Harry had often done that but he had said it gave him an advantage as he could overhear things. "I just wanted to apologise for not speaking and helping you. I mean the older Slytherin's, we've been trying to protect you from the hexes and curses but clearly, we didn't help you enough. I want you to know that Pansy and I are here for you anytime and…I know what Draco did was completely wrong and I don't condone what he did but…if you read this letter then you should be able to find out why he did what he did." Blaise said before placing the letter on the bedside table and heading to the door to leave, he as he placed his hand on the handle of the door and turned ever so slightly back to Harry, "You should know…he hasn't been doing too well either, he cries himself to sleep and he physically exhausts himself…Draco I mean." With that said, Blaise left.

After several minutes, Harry turned his head to the letter on the bedside table and picked it up with a shaking hand, he quickly hid it under the covers as Madam Pomfrey came back.

"Madam Pomfrey, when may I leave?" Harry asked the Matron in a quiet voice, the woman smiled slightly at the boy's usual behaviour, whenever he was in the hospital wing he had always tried to leave when he could.

"Well Mr Potter, seeing as the volume in your blood is at the correct place, I don't see why you couldn't leave tomorrow morning. But you have rules to follow. Which I shall go over in the morning, I assume you are rather tired." But he had already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
So originally this was going to be a simply three chapter story but I think I have about one or two more chapters for this and I will try to post them daily.**

 **Congratulations to delia cerrano for correctly guessing that Remus Lupin was, in fact, the professor -I couldn't find it in my heart to not let him live, I mean he deserved so much- but anyway congratulation, you don't win anything but yay!**

 **The creatures Luna mentioned mean:  
** **'Trepidans' means 'panicking' in Latin  
** **'Coercitor' means 'enforcer' in Latin**

 **Thank you for your review:  
delia cerrano  
Emkas  
Guest  
misteeirene  
lilyflower101**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **BIT** **OF BACKGROUND INFO:** Anyway, hope you enjoy this, it is set in the eighth year so after the war and all that stuff, Draco and Harry have also been together since the Battle of Hogwarts, but they have been in love for ages.  
Some people who died in canon might still be alive, I'll mention it in the chapters if they are obviously, speaking of which Snape will be alive and nicer as he hasn't got the burden of working for both sides on his shoulders.

 **WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:** Self-harm, depression, starving one's self, swearing, mention of abuse.

 **Key:  
Books**(not the actual ones just ones I have made up),  
 _letters,  
_ "speech",  
'thoughts'

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, Madam Pomfrey went over his strict 'diet' rules, before he quickly got up, got dressed, grabbed his things and left. As Harry walked back to his dorm, he noticed that it was 3pm, wow he had slept in late, although he had a feeling that Poppy had had something to do with it. He decided to go to his dorm to get ready for dinner which was at 5pm. He also had a few things to do before then.

"Harry!" He heard the familiar voice of his two 'best friends'.

"Hermione. Ron." He said bluntly as the two hugged him.

"Oh Harry, we are so sorry-" But before Hermione could continue, Harry had interrupted her.

"No, you're not."

"Wha-"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done this. This whole abandon Harry because of a fucking rumour, is essentially what happened in fourth year. And what happened when you both came back to my side 'Oh Harry we're so sorry, it won't happen again.' yeah right."  
"Harry, mate, what are you saying?" Ron asked

"What I am saying Ronald, is that you two are no longer my best friends. Both Luna and Neville have done a better job than you two have."  
"Harry! Don't be ridiculous! Without me you would've died ages ago!" Hermione yelled showing off her intelligence

"No. No I would still be alive. Wanna know why? Because I have a brain of my own. Don't think I didn't see the frowns and glares whenever I worked out something before you or when I was better than you. I pretended to be dumb to appease your need to be right all the fucking time!" Harry yelled, his energy was quickly fading and he stumbled slightly, but that wasn't from exhaustion. Gasps echoed across the room as Harry brought a hand to his cheek. He chuckled hysterically.

"Smart move Granger. Hit the boy who was minutes away from death less than 48 hours ago. Go on hit me again. Hit the fucking boy you abandoned. Go on I know you want to! Go on fucking do it! Why not send a fucking hex at me? No? Anyone else? I mean you didn't seem to have problems with doing it a few hours ago!" Harry yelled like a mad man, his emotions were getting the better of him.

"Harry, that's enough." Came a sudden gentle voice from behind and Harry practically fell back into the arms in exhaustion.  
"Draco?" The person who was holding Harry sighed sadly,

"Sorry Harry, it's me, Neville. Let's go up to our dorm. Luna's up there." Neville picked Harry up and took him up to the dorm. Neville could feel Harry's ribs and spine and was not impressed.

"Oh, Harry. How are you doing? The Spectatores told me what was happening downstairs."  
"I am better than I was the last time you saw me. I was told you had found me first and that it had made you hysterical upon seeing me. I apologise." Luna hugged the boy who was talking like a stranger

"Don't apologise Harry. I reacted like that because I care about you. Come on sit up here, you too Nev, let's talk about anything and everything." Luna said as she patted the spots on the bed for the two boys to join her on Harry's bed.

"So you have a strict diet now?"  
"Yes I have to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner and I am allowed and encouraged to have snacks throughout the day. It will be difficult for me to eat as I am used to not eating."  
"It seemed so easy for you to stop eating, why?"  
"The Dursley's never fed me enough I guess." Harry shrugged and went to the window where an owl was trying to get in from, the school owl dumped a letter in Harry's hand before flying away. Harry stared at the flying owl longingly before turning to the letter in his hand, the sight of the letter made him think he was forgetting read it.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I hope you are doing well._

 _I know you may not like the idea but I have volunteered to counsel you._

 _Please at least come tonight whether you like the idea or not._

 _Thanks_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Remus_

Harry chuckled to himself,

"What is it?"  
"I have counselling with Remus."  
"And that's funny because?" Neville asked

"No, it's just the way Remus words his letters. It makes him seem like a stranger." Harry said fondly.

"It's time for dinner," Luna said after a few minutes and grabbing hold of their hands she led them down to the Great Hall.

Harry made eye contact with Remus and nodded to the man, silently informing him that he would be there.  
"Mr Potter. You are expected to drink this before you eat." Severus said as he placed a potion next to Harry before he walked away to the staff table. "And students should mind their own business." He muttered loud enough for the staring students to look away.

Harry drank the surprisingly nice potion and saw Snape smirk in the corner of his eye. Harry struggled to eat more than a quarter of his average sized meal and he had to give up. He looked to the professors for their approval and they nodded solemnly, clearly realising that the raven haired boy wouldn't be able to eat a full meal for a while.

Dinner and dessert were done, so Harry bade his friends goodbye and headed to Remus' office. He was surprised to find Severus in there with Remus. He was even more surprised that they were having a friendly chat while Remus made tea.

"Err…Professors, should I come back at a different time?"  
"Oh no Harry, do come in. Severus here wanted to join for reasons I do not know. Also you can call me Remus, I am essentially your unnamed Godfather." There was a short silence as their minds went to Sirius before Remus continued "And you are Teddy's Godfather." That brought a large smile on Harry's face,  
"How is Teddy?"  
"He is doing well. I believe I've mentioned his Metamorphmagus abilities?" Harry nodded "Well he seems to be fond of your hair and eyes and takes that appearance very often. You should come see him at Christmas.  
"That would be nice. I am assuming Mrs Tonks is looking after him?"  
"Yes. Minerva did say I could bring him here, but I think Andromeda needs him with her. Teddy reminds her of Dora." There was another long silent pause before Remus plastered on a smile and stated that they should start.

"Right so I am going to ask you some questions. You don't have to answer them but it would be best if you did. Please do feel free to say anything as what you say here will not be disclosed to anyone outside of this room…unless I feel that it is a danger to yours or someone else's life." Harry nodded in understanding, "I believe we should begin with the reason you became depressed."

Harry was silent for a few seconds, "I guess it started when Dra- Malfoy broke up with me."  
"Would you care to tell us why it hurt you so badly? I understand break up are bad but you became close to death because of it." Severus not so subtly said.  
"I took it so badly because I thought he was the one. Stupid, I know. I guess I had longed for happiness for so long that the minute it was ripped from me, my world broke." Harry paused, "It was like when I found out Sirius wanted me in his life, I had found happiness, I was ever so desperate and pleased, then when he he died, I felt my world being ripped to pieces. It was like that with Draco. I should've expected it though. I mean nothing good has ever come from being the bloody Boy-Who-Won't-Die." That caught the attention of both Professors.  
"Did you try to end your life?" Severus asked

"No."  
"Have you ever wanted to?" Remus asked  
"…Yes."  
"And why was that Harry?"  
"Are you sure you want to know sir? You could be here for hours."  
"Then I guess you should start now Harry. I will do whatever I can to help you. I want to be there for you like I should've been all those years ago." Remus answered surprising Harry immensely.

"I guess it started with the Dursley's. They made my life a living hell. I was a slave and a punching bag to them." Remus and Seerus wanted to interrupt but thought against it, "Then in Second year when everyone found out I was a Parseltongue and everyone avoided me. Although I was used to it so the thought of death quickly passed. Then it was in fourth year that I hated life the most. My name had somehow come out of the Goblet of Fire and suddenly everyone hated me again because I was an 'attention seeker'. Ron had abandoned me and Hermione just blanked me. It was horrible. I hadn't felt that alone since the summer after first year. Then Cedric died and I wanted Voldemort to end me. When Sirius died I wanted to jump into the Veil after him, I guess it's a good thing you held me back Remus. Then when Voldemort possessed me, I wanted Dumbledore to do it, I wanted him to kill us both. But I had pushed Voldemort out before he could. Then with the Battle of Hogwarts. I saw all the dead bodies and I wanted Voldemort to kill me and I had hoped we would both die or something. When he killed me in the Forbidden Forest, I had a choice, I could go back or go on and be with mum and dad and Sirius. But I chose to go back because I had to stop Voldemort. Those were the last times I had wanted to die." They continued to discuss things and when Harry left, he felt that his chest was lighter and for the first time in a while, he was quite relaxed and pleased. He shoved his hands into his pocket and that's when he remembered the letter that Blaise had given him. He opened it and read it. His eyes widenned and as he got to his room he wrote a letter and had it delivered to the Malfoy that had broken his heart.

Draco was just sitting on his bed like he had been doing for the past month. He found that he had no more tears to shed.  
"Draco, you got a letter" Blaise called, surprised Draco picked it up and read it.

 _Draco._

 _We need to meet._

 _Tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement._

 _Harry._

Draco sighed, he should've expected this. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was scared to see the boy and talk to him. He was scared that he could say the wrong thing and that the boy would break like glass. Gulping, he got under the duvet and fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming about the boy he broke.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Quick update as I wanted to get this chapter out before I went out, so I apologise for any mistakes.**

 **The creature Luna mentioned means:** **  
'Spectatores' Latin for 'observers'**

 **Thank you for your review:  
delia cerrano  
kirsty21**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **BIT** **OF BACKGROUND INFO:** Anyway, hope you enjoy this, it is set in the eighth year so after the war and all that stuff, Draco and Harry have also been together since the Battle of Hogwarts, but they have been in love for ages.  
Some people who died in canon might still be alive, I'll mention it in the chapters if they are obviously, speaking of which Snape will be alive and nicer as he hasn't got the burden of working for both sides on his shoulders.

 **WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:** Self-harm, depression, starving one's self, swearing, mention of abuse.

 **Key:  
Books**(not the actual ones just ones I have made up),  
 _letters,  
_ "speech",  
'thoughts'

* * *

The next day passed too slowly for Harry. Practically everyone stared at the boy as though he could crumble at any minute. The whispers, mutters and points followed him as usual as he no longer hid behind a glamour. He wasn't allowed to do much magic as his body was recovering and glamour charms took an awfully large toll on people.

For Draco, however, the day passed too quickly. Now he was standing outside the Room of Requirement shaking to the core. He took a deep breath, straightened up his posture and walked inside. The room was quite nice. It was a lot like the Malfoy Manor library. Draco took the seat opposite Harry who was staring into the fire. The dark haired boy suddenly started to speak although he was still looking at the fire.  
"Dearest Draco,

I accepted your homosexuality-" Draco's eyes widened in realisation, this was the letter. "Because the war had just finished and I believed that your mind was all over the place.

I did not expect you to be in a sturdy relationship with a male for more than a year. I most certainly did not expect it to be with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Therefore I am writing to inform you that I require you to break up with Mr Potter. Think of your family, think of me and your father. I understand that using the boy to help out our family after the war was useful but it is time to put your charade to an end.

I know I have always said that you can choose your wife, which I shall still allow. But you must find a woman who is a wealthy Pureblood or if you must a Halfblood. Wed her and bed her. We need an heir to continue the Malfoy line.

There will be consequences should you not stop your fling with Mr Potter.

Your Mother."

And there you had it. Harry had managed to quote Narcissa Malfoy née Black's letter to Draco. The blonde just stared at his hands.

"You bastard." Harry said finally looking away from the fire and to the bowed head of Draco, "Did you really break up with me -in the most uncalled for way- because of your mother?"  
"What if she was right and I was just using you? How would you know that what I felt for you was genuine?"  
"I don't! But one look in your eyes told me. The love and comfort you gave me. That couldn't be faked. It was genuine and you know it, I know it, everyone knows it! I know damn well that you didn't break up with me so your mother would be pleased. I know it wasn't so you could produce an heir. So why was it?" Harry had stood up at this point and began to feel dizzy, he stumbled a bit and Draco moved to help him but at the boy's glare, he sat back down.

"I was scared," Draco answered quietly after a few moments of silence,

"You were scared? Of what?" Harry shouted

"I was scared you would get hurt."  
"Well, I still got hurt. Just not in the way you expected I guess." Harry said before sitting down and calming down slightly

"I didn't think you loved me that much."  
"And I didn't think you loved me enough." There was a moment of silence "Take your glamour off Draco."

"What?"  
"I can sense it. Don't think I don't know what they are like. I've been wearing one for the past month. Take it off." And he did.

Gone was the perfect rich boy and in his place was a sad broken boy. The blonde wasn't as bad as Harry had looked. But it still hurt Harry to see Draco like that.  
His hair was no longer in the perfect condition that everyone knew. It was dirty and scruffy much like Harry's (except the dirty part). His porcelain skin was now an unhealthy white. His grey eyes carried bags under them and his fists were littered with cuts and bruises.

Harry being the sympathetic, caring man he was. Was by Draco's side in an instant with his wand out to fix the cuts.

"No Harry. I deserve this."

"No no you don't! Your mother does! Do you even know what your father thought about us being together?"

"Well… I would assume he would know and would've felt the same as my mother." Draco stuttered out. Before Harry could say anything a familiar drawling voice came from the door,

"Now now Draco. What have I said about assuming? Hmm."

(Before that at Malfoy Manor)

"Severus! This is rather surprising, you usually don't wish to come through." Lucius said as Snape stood brushing his clothes after he had come through the Floo.

"Yes, I, however, have something important that I wish to discuss with you."  
"Oh, and it couldn't be in a letter?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow as he led Severus to the living room and ordered a drink for the two of them

"No, it is something that needed to be talked about in person. Thanks" He said as he took the glass of alcohol.

"So what is it, Severus? Clearly something of grave significance." Lucius asked as he took the seat opposite the Potions Master.

"Well Harry Potter almost died and it is because of your son," Snape said so bluntly that Lucius spat out his drink in a very unMalfoyish way.

"What?" And Snape spent the next hour talking about Harry and Draco's break up, how badly it had affected Harry, how the boy had cut, starved himself and how he had been isolated and taunted by the majority of the students. Then how Draco had not done so well himself. With a grave sigh, Lucius asked

"Do you know how this came to happen?"

"I recently learned that a letter was sent to your son prior the breakup. You see Mr Zabini came up to me with the letter and I must ask, you truly knew nothing of the breakup?"  
"I swear on the line of the Malfoy's, Severus, that I truly did not know. I swear that when I find out the cause of the breakup, the person who caused this will pay. My son was finally happy, that is all I care for, to know that someone ruined his -and Mr Potter's (who I have grown to care for)- happiness, breaks me. Now please do tell me. Who sent that letter?"

"I truly am sorry Lucius. It was your wife, Narcissa." Snape considered it lucky that said woman was away in France at the moment as the look on Lucius' face resembled a werewolf in transformation.

"Let's go to Hogwarts. I must talk to my son and the boy I had hoped would be his future spouse."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **So you guys finally have the letter's contents. I hope it was good, that part I struggle with the most... I'll admit I was planning on putting the letter in the previous chapter but I thought against it and tortured you all mwah haha!**

 **I think there will be one or two more chapters unless you want more or have some ideas for what else I can do, but there will definitely be one more chapter (should be up tomorrow, might be late as I am out tomorrow)**

 **Thank you for your review on Chapter 4:  
delia cerrano  
kirsty21  
J.E. Foxina**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **BIT** **OF BACKGROUND INFO:** Anyway, hope you enjoy this, it is set in the eighth year so after the war and all that stuff, Draco and Harry have also been together since the Battle of Hogwarts, but they have been in love for ages.  
Some people who died in canon might still be alive, I'll mention it in the chapters if they are obviously, speaking of which Snape will be alive and nicer as he hasn't got the burden of working for both sides on his shoulders.

 **WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:** Self-harm, depression, starving one's self, swearing, mention of abuse.

 **Key:  
Books**(not the actual ones just ones I have made up),  
 _letters,  
_ "speech",  
'thoughts'

* * *

"Now now Draco. What have I said about assuming? Hmm." Drawled Lucius Malfoy as he strode across the room and took a seat on the recently appeared sofa.

"Mr Potter." Lucius greeted in acknowledgement

"Mr Malfoy."  
"Father." Draco greeted and Lucius smiled and said

"Draco."

"Why are you here, father?"  
"Because Severus came to me with significant information. Why did you not feel it necessary to inform me of yours and Mr Potter's break up?"

"I assumed y-"  
"There's that word again. I thought I taught you better Draco. We never assume as assuming makes an ass out of you and me."  
Harry chuckled a little bit causing the Malfoy's to turn to him.

"Mr Potter. I feel that I must apologise on my wife's behalf. Ever since Draco and Miss Parkinson were little, my wife has had it in her mind that the two would marry and have children. She didn't take it too …well when she found out that young Draco here was a homosexual. She let it slide saying it was a phase. I knew better. I could see that he loved you and all I care about is my son's happiness. Something you gave to him."

"And something he gave to me," Harry said with a sad smile, Draco just bowed his head in shame. Harry suddenly stood up and hissed in frustration "I should've known that something was wrong. The love that I saw in Draco's eyes couldn't be faked but I listened to his words and tore myself to pieces. Although some of what you said was true Draco. I am broken. I am a fool. And I am desperate for love."  
"Harry. I know it's too late and I have caused too much damage. But I am sorry. I am so so sorry. I love you. It broke my heart to say those things to you. I hid away in shame. I couldn't stand to see you. I couldn't stand to see what I had done to you. I am sorry and I love you."  
"I forgive you."  
"No Harry honestly I am sorry -wait did you just say-" Harry cracked a smile at Draco's confusion

"Yes, Drake. I forgive you."  
"Why? I was horrible." Draco said with a sob as he wrapped Harry into his arms.  
"Because, Dray, I love you and when you love someone you make stupid mistakes. And if you truly love them and they love you, they can forgive." Draco stifled a sob in Harry's hair and he kept muttering his apologies in Harry's ear.

Neither of them had noticed that Lucius had left.

"I just don't understand why anyone would want to destroy that."  
"Why do you sound like a bloody school girl?" But Lucius just ignored Snape and continued squealing about how adorable they were.

"So what stupid mistake have you done Harry? I mean you said lovers make mistakes and all. So what was yours?" Draco purred into Harry's ear as Harry sat on the blonde's lap.

"Hmm probably dating Ginny."  
"What?"  
"I'm kidding." At Draco's relieved sigh Harry said, "I slept with her. Of course I didn't you dumbass!"

"Fine. But seriously what was your mistake?" Draco asked as he hugged the body closer

"Probably letting everyone get to me. You'll be happy to know that Hermione and Ron are no longer my friends." He expected Draco to say yay or something but Draco just said,

"That doesn't make me happy. Whilst I have never liked them, they were your friends. The fact that they abandoned you makes me really pissed and I shall be having words with them."  
"Drake." Harry sighed in resignment, "Although we will still have to put up with them as I still like the family. I mean even you like the others like you pretend you hate Fred (who is alive) and George but secretly you love 'em. I've seen you listen to Bill's stories with wide astonished eyes, same with Charlie. You can stand Percy to a degree. You only really hate Ginny and Ron (along with Hermione but she isn't a Weasley…yet)."  
"Shush." And the two fell asleep in front of the fire in the Room of Requirement.

The next morning when Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall, eyes immediately latched onto them.

"Harry James Potter! I can't believe you took him back! This is why you need me in your life, to stop you from making such foolish mistakes."  
"Hermione. Would you mind leaving my life alone and maybe you know, sort your own one out?" Harry said before blanking the gaping girl and continuing his day. He sat down at the Slytherin table with Draco -who had actually dragged the boy to said table.

"Thank Merlin you two are together again," Blaise said and the majority of the Slytherin's raised their drinks to that. Harry and Draco found themselves blushing, well Draco reddened ever so slightly and was smirking, whereas Harry was bright red and hiding his face in Draco's chest. Everyone chuckled and went about their separate ways.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
Okay... so I know it's short and a bit of a late update...but I have no clue what to write anymore like this was supposed to be about three chapters but it's doubled in size.  
If you guys have any ideas on how to continue, then please do share, otherwise, I will just leave it and say it's complete.**

 **Furthermore, if anyone has any ideas they want written or something but don't want to write it themselves (or something), then feel free to share with me and I could write it.**

 **Thank you for your review on Chapter 5:  
** **delia cerrano  
** **kirsty21  
** **J.E. Foxina**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	7. Epilogue

Two years had passed and Harry sat in the living room of his and Draco's home. His emerald eyes fixed on the flickering flames of the fire. The book he was reading was discarded next to him. A glass of firewhisky was in his hand. Harry's mind was taking him down memory lane.

He thought of his graduation and leaving Hogwarts. He thought about his wedding, that bound him to Draco forever and always. He thought about how Hermione and Ron kept trying to be his friends. Harry let out a chuckle as he thought of the couple and how they were never going to give up.

His mind, however, focused on Ginny and Narcissa, and how the two had continuously tried to split up Harry and Draco.

*Flash Back*

Harry had been walking back to his common room with a large grin on his face as he had just been to see Draco. He was in such a daze as he played with the ring on his ring finger, that he didn't notice a certain red head following him. Harry was thinking of how adorable Draco was when he went down on one knee and nervously asked Harry to be his forever and always. Harry recalled himself gaping down at the blonde in shock before saying yes a million times with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Harry muttered the password, still in his own little world and the minute he entered the common room, Ginny made her move. She snogged him in front of the entire common room. Snapped from his daze, he harshly shoved Ginny away.

"Oh, Harry! I love you! Malfoy clearly has you under a spell." She said as she looked at the disgusted boy.

"No, get away from me! What right do you have to kiss me? That's harassment." Harry said clearly angry

"No, it's love! I was trying to break the spell. But maybe I have to do something else to break it." She cried and tried to drag Harry to her dorm.

"Get off! This isn't a bloody fairy tale Ginny! I love Draco and he loves me!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Well considering he just proposed to me, I think that answers that!"  
"Congratulations Harry!" The Gryffindors cheered as though they had snapped out of a trance.

Ginny just stormed off, but it wasn't the last time she had tried to break them up.

*Flash Back End*

Narcissa Malfoy was so against Draco and Harry that she wrote up a marriage contract between Draco and Pansy. But when she tried to legalise it, she found that she couldn't because a) Narcissa wasn't the head of the family and b) because she didn't have the Parkinson family approval and signatures.

Lucky for her the only 'people' who knew about the failed contract was the Halfblood woman from the Department of Marriage but she had been too scared to report the blonde and the Goblins at Gringotts. Although when Harry had next gone to Gringotts, the Goblins had informed him of Mrs Malfoy's actions, this was because Harry was part of the 0.5% of wizards that the Goblins actually liked. Harry, however, didn't tell anyone of what he learnt, he just kept it to himself.

But that was not the final time Narcissa tried to break them apart. No, that was when Harry and Draco were invited to Malfoy Manor for dinner. The dinner ran smoothly, it was only when they went to the living room for drinks did things go south.

Narcissa had excused herself and went to get drinks for everyone. She came back and a House Elf placed the drinks on the side table. Standing, Narcissa handed Lucius his wine and Draco his Dragonsrum. She then went to get Harry's, the men were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't notice the purplish, blackish liquid being poured and stirred in Harry's Firewhisky. She handed the Boy-Who-Lived his drink and he thanked her, before taking a sip and nodding to Lucius.

"Have you heard this darling? Draco's been offered the position of the Chancellor! He'll be second in command, one step away from being Minister."  
"Oh, I am so proud of you Draco!" Narcissa said

"Well, Harry's the one who landed me the appointment. He's the one who shoved me to take the offer." Draco said smiling at the raven haired boy, who blushed but chuckled. Well, he tried to chuckle but ended up coughing on the sip of Firewhisky and the unknown substance that he had taken. As Draco and Lucius went back into a deep, boring political conversation, Harry noticed that his stomach felt weird so he excused himself to go to the restroom.

As he walked down the hall to the toilet he caught sight of himself in a mirror, looking closer he could see all the veins showing on his now sickly pale face. A dizzy spell washed over him like a wave and before he knew it he was falling to the ground, knocking down the glass ornaments that had been on a table, as he went.

Harry had heard from Draco that when the family had found Harry, well the sight wasn't pretty and he was immediately sent to St Mungo's and Severus was called. Harry's face was paler than humanly possible, the blue and red veins stuck out of his face like vines, worse of all, Harry had blood coming out of his nose, ears and eventually mouth and eyes.

He was told he had been poisoned and luckily Severus was able to create a cure within the 19 hours out of the 24 that he had to live. Harry had never been so grateful towards the greasy-haired Potions Master. Narcissa had been arrested and sent to Azkaban for attempted murder. Lucius and Draco just looked away as she was taken. They no longer cared for he woman.

"Harry?" Harry snapped from his memories and looked up to where his name was called,  
"Hello, Draco!" He said giving the blonde a kiss

"Hello. Harry, you're still recovering, you shouldn't be drinking. I'm surprised you still like Firewhisky after last week's events."  
"Hmm, I'll be fine."  
"No, come on. Let's get you to bed."  
"Alright, Drake."

"Draco, " Harry said from under the duvet covers, Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry, spooning the boy to his chest,

"Ye, Harry?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too," Draco replied with a smile.

A few silent moments passed and Draco thought Harry was asleep until the younger man spoke up again with a cheeky tone,

"Draco. It is like 1 am. I am not having sex with you."  
"I didn't say anything Harry!" Draco practically cried out in defence

"You didn't have to. I can feel you poking me in the lower back."  
"Go to sleep Harry!" Draco practically shouted, Harry chuckled before falling into a nice, deep sleep. Draco followed.

~*THE END*~

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Okay, so that is it. This story is officially over. I wasn't going to do anything else but after a few reviews with ideas, I thought I would add one last chapter.**

 **Thank you for your review on Chapter 6:  
** **delia cerrano  
** **kirsty21  
** **J.E. Foxina  
TylerTravers  
lilyflower101**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


End file.
